


trick or treat or sneeze

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [17]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, M/M, all fluff, it's a halloween fic, like no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: trick or treating





	trick or treat or sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> it's so cUTE!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

Of all the days that Cyrus had to be sick, Halloween sure didn’t need to be one of them. Besides it being his favorite holiday, this was the first year that he was going with TJ, as well as the GHC.

But of course, Cyrus being the lucky guy that he is, turned up with a terrible cold the day before Halloween. And it only got worse from there.

“I’m sorry, Cy,” Andi frowned from the other side of the screen. He could make out a few flashes of her Mulan costume.

“I’ll bring you candy, I promise! Twix, right?” Buffy offered, adjusting her basketball jersey. Although she wasn’t really one for dressing up, who was she to pass up free candy and a long walk? It was like a mini workout with a sweet treat at the end.

“Mhm,” he croaked from his couch, blowing his nose for what felt like the millionth time that evening.

“It’s not going to be the same without you, Cy-Guy. What are we going to do without your map of which houses to hit when to get the best possible amount of candy?” Jonah complained, his plastic fangs slipping a little as he talked. ( “They look docious vampirocious!” Jonah had said earlier).

“Start with Elms Road, they usually stop giving out candy pretty early,” he croaked, breaking into a coughing fit before continuing, “Just…yeah. Is TJ with you guys?”

“Haven’t seen him. Probably bailed because you’re not coming,” Buffy joked, much to the displeasure of Cyrus.

“What did I say about making flirty jokes about us? We’re just…friends,” he sighed.  As much as it pained him to say that, it was true. They _were_ just friends.

“I’m just saying, after we told him you were sick and couldn’t come, he-”

“What?” He cut Buffy off with a garbled squeal, “you-you told him I was sick?”

“Well…yeah. He asked why you weren’t coming so,” she shrugged, “why are so concerned?”

“Be _cause_ ,” he drawled, coughing through his words, “he always panics when I’m sick or I get hurt and makes a big deal out of it. Which, don’t get me wrong, it’s absolutely adorable, but still,” he huffed, pushing his greasy hair up with his hands.

“That sounds like boyfriend material,” Jonah joked from off screen, “Guys it’s almost seven, should we get going?”

“Probably. I don’t want it to get too dark, or else Bex and Cece are gonna worry,” Andi agreed, picking up her bag for candy (which she had made herself, by the way).

“We’ll bring you candy tomorrow, Cyrus, promise!” Buffy told him, the screen lagging for a moment as pixels darted around.

“Have fun you guys!” he cheered as joyfully as he could. As soon as they hung up, he relaxed his face muscles and he leaned his head back on the couch.

“Mom?” he called, before groaning again. Of _course_ his parents were out at some Halloween party tonight. Granted, it was just a bunch of therapists in costumes talking about nightmares, but still.

The doorbell rang, and Cyrus pulled the blanket over his head. “I you’re a murderer, kindly leave because I’m sick!” he croaked from underneath.

“You think a murderer wouldn’t kill you because you’re sick, Underdog?”

At that, Cyrus yanked the covers from over his head. TJ? TJ was at his door on Halloween night?

“Just a second,” he mumbled, dragging himself to the door, his head feeling like it was made of lead. He took a look at himself in the mirror by the door and sighed; he did look like a mess. A hot mess.

“Trick or treat,” TJ grinned when Cyrus opened the door. The fact that this heartthrob of a boy was standing on Cyrus’ porch on Halloween night wasn’t even the best part, no. Of course, TJ was also in costume. A knight in shining armor.

Apparently Cyrus’ poker face was a little lacking as TJ chuckled, letting himself in.

“Let me explain,” he started, “I _was_ going to go with you guys, but I found out that you were sick, so…I figured I could just hang out here with you? We can watch movies and,” he moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a bag, “eat candy all night long?”

Cyrus was grinning from ear to ear, his red nose crinkling up from his joy. “Might I advise you to stay away from me because I’m sick?”

“I’ll take my chances,” the taller boy chuckled, taking off his helmet and shoes, “do you mind if I take off the armor? It’s heavy, and I’m wearing sweats underneath,”

“Do go ahead, o mighty knight,” Cyrus joked, tossing his blanket up like the cape of a king. As TJ changed, Cyrus grabbed some more blankets from the corner of the couch, and fixed the furniture so that both boys could extend their legs.

“Much better,” he sighed, taking a blanket and wrapping it around himself. “What should we watch?”

“I know it’s not Halloween-y, per se, but…Love Simon?” he offered sheepishly, fumbling with the remote and selecting the movie.

“What if I had said no? And what about the trick or treaters?” TJ pestered knowingly, smirking.

“Then I would have kicked you out,” he joked, “and my parents left a bowl out for the kids.”

The movie began, and although Cyrus had several coughing fits throughout, it was still lovely. As the film progressed, TJ found himself ending up closer and closer to Cyrus. Nothing jarring, just little by little every few minutes. So by the time that Simon’s coming out scene was playing, their shoulders were nearly touching.

“You get to exhale now, Simon,” Cyrus repeated weakly, a few tears slipping down his face. He looked down at his hand; it was only a few inches away from TJ’s. If only he just reached his pinky out a little, he could be touching it.

With extreme caution, Cyrus outstretched his pinky finger and swallowed thickly when he felt it touch the other boy’s. He waited for TJ to tear his hand away, but, to his surprise, TJ linked his pinky with Cyrus’. They were almost holding hands. _Almost_.

The movie went on, and Cyrus found himself getting a little sleepy. Maybe it was his cold medicine or maybe it was Halloween magic, but he allowed himself to rest his head on TJ’s shoulder. It felt like home; everything felt perfectly in place.

TJ prayed that Cyrus couldn’t hear his heart screaming with joy. “Hey Cyrus?”

“Mhm?” he hummed, half-awake.

“Do you ever feel weird?”

Groaning, Cyrus turned so he could see TJ’s face. Damn, with the milky glow from the screen, and lips slightly parted, he looked like an angel. “I mean, I’m a nerd so weird goes along with that,”

“No, like…not weird like ‘nerd weird’, but like… _weird_ weird.” His words were failing him at the moment.

“Oh…yeah,” he mumbled, “I-yeah,”

“Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Teej,”

TJ took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the blankets. They smelled like…well they smelled like Cyrus. There wasn’t a particular note of vanilla or lemon, but just…Cyrus.

“I-I’m gay,” he sputtered, holding his breath. He couldn’t even look at Cyrus when he said it, he was so worried, “and-and it makes me feel weird…different,”

“TJ,” he whispered, taking the boy’s hands in his, “you’ve always been weird. But you’re no different,” he assured him, pulling his hands back to cough into his elbow.

“I’m gay too,” he said with a shrug. TJ’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle. “Wow, am I that good of an actor that you thought I was straight?”

The boy felt himself blush, chewing on his bottom lip. “Guess I’m just a little clueless. Since we’re on this topic, I, uh, I need to tell you something else,”

“Anything,” Cyrus smiled, turning down the volume of the movie.

 

“I-Underdog, I-I like you,” he stammered, “and I know that sounds really cheesy and lame but…I really like you,”

Cyrus blinked once. Twice. Was his cold medicine really making him hallucinate _that_ badly? “You-you like me too?”

“I-too? Does that mean that-”

“I am completely, one hundred percent gay for you,” he affirmed with a smile, lacing TJ’s hands for him.

Cyrus had never seen TJ smile so genuinely. The taller boy started to lean in when Cyrus stopped him.

“I’m sick remember?” he sighed, pouting.

TJ shrugged. “Worth it,” he whispered, leaning in and connecting their lips. And in that moment, it didn’t matter that Cyrus wasn’t walking around with his friends from door to door. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t dressed as Flynn Rider. All that mattered was that he was here with TJ, safe and happy.

Cyrus was the first to pull away for a breath of air and a few sneezes. “You’re going to regret doing that,” he warned.

TJ smirked, slinking his arm around Cyrus waist and pulling him closer. “Never,”

* * *

The next Saturday, Cyrus got a FaceTime request from TJ. Putting his homework down, he picked up the request.

“Hi, Teej!”

“I’m sick,” he groaned from the other side of the phone.

Cyrus smirked knowingly. “I told you you were going to regret that kiss,”

“I don’t regret it one bit, Underdog,”

**Author's Note:**

> !! WE LOVE TYRUS
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!


End file.
